1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric film, a piezoelectric element, a piezoelectric actuator, a piezoelectric pump, an ink-jet type recording head, an ink-jet printer, a surface-acoustic-wave. element, a thin-film piezoelectric resonator, a frequency filter, an oscillator, an electronic circuit and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a printer which allows high-quality and high-speed printing, an ink-jet printer has been widely known. An ink-jet printer has an ink-jet type recording head having cavities whose internal volume varies and performs printing by discharging ink drops from nozzles while the head moves to scan. Conventionally, as a head actuator in an ink-jet type recording head for such an ink-jet printer, a piezoelectric element using a piezoelectric film which is represented by PZT (Pb(Zr, Ti)O3) is used (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-223404).
Further, since performance enhancement has been required in a surface-acoustic-wave element, a frequency filter, an oscillator, an electronic circuit and the like, there is a need to provide a novel piezoelectric material by which high-quality goods can be manufactured.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a piezoelectric film having good piezoelectric properties. Another object of the present invention is to provide a piezoelectric element using the piezoelectric film and to provide, using the piezoelectric element, a piezoelectric actuator, a piezoelectric pump, an ink-jet type recording head, an ink-jet printer, a surface-acoustic-wave element, a thin-film piezoelectric resonator, a frequency filter, an oscillator, an electronic circuit and an electronic apparatus.